A steady-state flowbench is a method of testing the design of intake and exhaust ports and valves of an engine. The flowbench method measures the mass and angular momentum flux for a given cylinder head intake port design over varying valve lifts and pressure drops. The flowbench method may also be used to test intake or exhaust valve design. The volumetric efficiency and burn rate of the design can then be determined from mass and angular momentum flux. The drawback of this methodology is that a multiple cylinder head castings or soft prototypes have to be constructed for the test. Although the use of soft prototypes provide substantial time and cost savings over metal prototypes, the turnaround time to build the soft prototypes and measuring air flow over and through the soft prototypes mounted in an experimental flowbench rig is still in the range of one to two months to determine the efficiency of a single new design. If multiple designs require verification, then the entire process would require several months to complete.